


Forever And Ever

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their first vacation in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt vacation. Comments are love.

Jensen pushes open the doors to the deck and breathes in the salty air. The ocean is right there. He’d only have to walk down the stairs that lead to the beach and he would be able to dive into the deep blue water.

They’ve rented the house for the summer just to get away and spend a little time just with each other, before diving into new projects at their respective work. The last years have been pretty busy with Jensen jumping from one project to another at the advertising firm he joined after graduating college and Jared finishing a series of books.

It really took its toll on their relationship. They were mostly only able to see each other for mere minutes at a time. It sucked and Jensen hated it. That’s why he jumped on the idea of going on vacation together. Jared had asked after he finished his last book and Jensen had instantly called his boss telling him that he would finally take his vacation days.

His boss was anything but thrilled, but after grumbling and Jensen threatening to quit – it’s not like he couldn’t find another job, he’s that good – that he granted the vacation.

“Stop thinking.” Jared’s arms come up around his chest and pull him against Jared’s body. “You’re not allowed to think for the next month.” He nips at Jensen’s neck. “For the next four glorious weeks you’re mine and I plan to make good use of that.” His voice is hushed and raw and sends shivers down Jensen’s spine.

He turns in Jared’s arms to put his own around Jared’s neck, tangling his fingers in Jared’s soft hair. “I am yours, Jay. Always have been.”

A smile spreads on Jared’s face and he leans down, brushing his lips gently against Jensen’s. “I love you,” he whispers against Jensen’s lips and Jensen sinks into the embrace.

They stand like this for a long time, not letting anything come between them. For once there is no timetable threatening to pull them apart, no phone call or meeting disturbing them. Jensen relishes the feeling of having the time to just bask in Jared’s presence.

They spend their days on the beach, or strolling through the small streets of the little town they chose for their vacation. They have romantic dinners at little restaurants watching the sun go down and listening to the waves hitting the shore. They go home and have the most amazing sex while the moon bathes their bedroom in soft light. They share stupid little declarations of endless love and it’s everything Jensen ever wanted.

They have been on vacation for two weeks when Jared tells him he wants to cook for them. Jensen doesn’t think anything about it, just agrees that it’s a great idea. Jared is a great cook, he just doesn’t have the time to do it often at home.

When he walks out on the deck after taking a shower to wash away the sand from the beach, he finds it surrounded by lit candles. In the middle is a table covered with a white table cloth and a cooler with their wine. Jared’s standing next to the table in beige slacks and Jensen’s favorite black silk button down shirt.

Jensen swallows hard when Jared walks over to him dropping to one knee. His eyes widen at the little velvety box in Jared’s hand.

“I love you Jensen and I want to spend my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Jared’s voice is shaky and Jensen wonders for a moment if Jared thinks that he’ll say ‘no’. He won’t of course. He loves Jared more than anything and this vacation just brought this love back, more intense than ever.

“Yes,” he breathes and Jared shoots him a bright smile.

“Yes?” Jared stands and cups Jensen’s face.

Jensen nods. “Yes. Just like I said I’m yours, Jay.”

Their lips meet in a sweet kiss and Jensen is the happiest man alive. 


End file.
